Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
The emergence of a proliferous use of hydrogen in a variety of industries motivates sensing devices that can reliably detect the presence of hydrogen, an explosive gas. Some factors that may be considered when choosing sensing devices may include power consumption, lifetime, and sensitivity to selected molecules. Sensing devices can be developed to be highly sensitive to hydrogen; however, the sensitivity of the sensing devices may be diminished due to factors such as temperature, humidity, and interference by the presence of contaminating molecules.